Life and Wonder
by Firegirl 156
Summary: It's been 2 to 3 years since Kimiko told Raimundo she was pregnant. Now Jamie and Clay have a son and Kris and Omi have a daughter. What happens when everything goes wrong. I have a prologue inside it explains better. Lots of plot twists.
1. Prologue

Me: I'M BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kim: And I am too

Me: Okay for those who haven't read my Clay/Haley series you wouldn't know that recently we've added two more members to our chat crew. Their not here today but their names are Haley and Scarlett. Or if you want their author names their earthgirl 567 and Raikim 2009.

Kim: I can't believe you have me working so many stories at once!

Me: Hey you're the one insisting that you work as all the Kim's. I could hire more. Poor Rai's exhausted

Kim: No we'll keep going

Me: Oh and I am dating Chase

Kim: And let me tell you when she brings him over to my house it gets weird.

Me: Oh he's over you

Kim: That is so not what I meant and you know it

Me: Oh he's only a real bad guy in my stories. He's actually nice when you get to know him

Kim: Whatever can we just get on with the prologue. These people have been left waiting long enough.

Me: Oh it's been a month at the most. That's nothing compared to what most writers do. Most leave them for a month or two. I'm merciful so don't start.

Kim: Fine

Me & Kim: I/She doesn't own Xiaolin Showdown

**Prologue**

**Kim's POV**

I sleep peacefully next to Rai. His arm lazily draped around my waist. All of a sudden a pain I've never felt rips through me. My eyes fly open and I clutch my abdomen.

"Rai wake up" I say very civil. He doesn't even stir. I smack him on the shoulder and yell "Rai get up now." He's instantly awake.

"I'm up" he says.

"Rai it's time" I say through clenched teeth. He's immediately up and out of the room waking Kris, Jamie, and Claire. The girls run into the room.

"She's in labor" Kris says.

"No Duh!" I yell.

"I'm ignoring that because you're in pain" Kris says. "Omi water! Jamie blankets! Come on people move!" she yells again. Claire runs into the room with water. Jamie runs in a second later with blankets. Of course I wasn't really paying attention, I was in excruciating pain. I did notice though when their was an explosion from outside.

"What Now!" I hear Rai yell. "Crud Clay, Omi, Jack get out here" he yells a moment later.

"What's happening" I ask.

"Chase is attacking" Claire says.

"I thought I incinerated Chase!" I yell.

"Apparently not" Kris says.

**3rd Person POV**

Rai stared at Chase, hate, anger, and rage flowed through him. "What are you doing here Chase?!" he yells.

"Oh just attacking my favorite Dragons" Chase sneers. Rai attacks, thoughrelly ticked off at Chase. Jack flys through the air and hits a wall.

"Claire go stop your psychopath of a father" Kris yells. Claire runs out and orders Rai to go help Jack.

"Claire what are you doing?" Chase says upset.

"Protecting the people I care about Dad now leave" Claire replies. Chase so wanted to continue to fight but he couldn't fight his daughter. He calls off the attack and as soon as he does a cry goes out.

"Crud" Claire says and then runs to the Temple door. She restrains Rai.

"Hold on Rai. Don't worry you'll be able to go in, in a second" she reassures him.

**Kim's POV**

Jamie wipes sweat from my forehead. "You did good" she whispers. She carefully its me up a little. Kris lays a bundle in one of my arms, and then another. I look down to see two little faces staring at me.

"I had . . ." I start. "Twins" Kris chuckles. "I look at the pink bundle to my left, and the blue one to my right.

Then I hear "Oh come on when do I get to see? I'm the father."

"Can he?" I ask and Kris nods. Jamie disappears out the door. 5 seconds later Rai runs in and gasps. He's by my side in an instant.

"Wow Kim I had no idea" Rai says smiling.

"What are we going to name them?" I sigh.

"You name the girl. I'll name the boy" Rai says.

"Yukiko Luciana Pedrosa" I decide.

"Miguel Ichirou Pedrosa" Rai says. We look at each other and chuckle.

"Want to hold them?" I ask. His eyes widen and he nervously nods. Kris walks up and slowly, one at a time puts them in Rai's arms.

**Rai's POV**

I stare at my children. Yukiko had my brown hair and Kim's blue eyes. Miguel had my green eyes and his mothers black hair. I carefully, without jostling them sit next to Kim in the bed. Kim takes Miguel while I hold Yukiko.

"I hope Clay and I have just as much happiness" Jamie says. She lays a hand on her just bulging midsection. As everyone buzzed with plans about Jamie I notice Kris lay her hand nervously on her own midsection. It was faint but I could tell it was out a little.

* * *

Me: And there it is! The prologue for Part 3. OH I CAN'T WAIT UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!

Kim: Kris naughty, naughty. You're pregnant and you're not married yet.

Kris: Shut your trap Miss Twins or we're gonna have problems.

Kim: Oh I just find it funny seeing as you're always correcting everyone else's mistakes.

Kris: YOU KNOW WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!!

(The two girls start to fight)

Me: Guys we're not even technically at the first chapter yet and ya'll are fighting. Oh well REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. The Simple Life

Me: NOW BOTH OF YOU SAY I'M SORRY NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kim: Sorry Kris

Kris: Sorry Kim

Me: I swear Yukiko and Miguel act better than you two. AND THEY'RE 3!!!

Haley: Are we interrupting something?

Me: No you and Scarlett can come in.

Jamie: OH NO WAY IN HECK IS THAT HUSBAND STEALER COMIN IN HERE!

Haley: OH LIKE YOU'RE ANY BETTER!!

Me: Guys it's only chapter 1

Scarlett: Wow does this happen often

Kim: Almost every chapter

Me & Kim & Kris & Scarlett: I/She doesn't own Xiaolin Showdown!

**Chapter 1**

**The Simple Life**

**3 Years Later**

**Kim's POV**

I watch as Yukiko, Miguel, Lin, and Travis all play with each other. I look out the window and see Kris and Jamie go head-to-head. I also see Claire

trying to teach Jack how to fight better.

"MOMMY!" I hear and turn to see Yukiko and Miguel standing in front of Lin looking angrily at Travis.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"Travis keeps tellin Lin and Yukiko that they can't play with us and I say they can" Miguel says.

"Travis play nice" I say.

"No I don't want no girls playin with me" he says angrily.

"Why not?" I ask.

"Cause they always want to play house and I don't want to" he says.

"Well I want to play with Yukiko and Lin and if they want to play house then so do I" Miguel replies.

"You always side with the girls. Well if you want to play with them then fine. I'm playin by myself" Travis says and then storms off to a corner with

his truck.

"Well that's settled. Lin, Miguel, you're the mommy and daddy. I'm the little kid" Yukiko says. I watch as they start to play and then my eyes drift to

Travis in the corner playing with his truck. I walk over to him and get down on my knees.

"Travis why don't you want to play house with everyone else?" I ask.

"Because house is boring" he says.

"It doesn't have to be if you don't want to. You can be anyone you want to be. Why don't you go see what you can do to make the game more

interesting" I suggest. His face lights up and he runs over to the others. I sigh and stand as I watch them accept him. I walk back to the window

and sit in the chair next to it.

"Ready to go out" I hear from the doorway. I turn to see Rai leaning on the doorframe. I hop up and run to him.

I peck him on the cheek and run down the hallway yelling "Have fun!" I run outside "Okay who am I up against" I yell. Everyone groans.

"I'll go" Claire says.

"Hani Dragon Ignitus" I say.

"Wudai Storm Thunder" she yells. She ends a blast of energy towards me. I dodge and send a wall of flame towards her. Claire was the only one

but Rai who could easily hold there own against me in a fight. To dodge my wall she sends a bolt of energy towards the ground and that sends her

sailing into the sky and over my wall. She starts to fling blasts at me constantly. I dodge and I fling myself into the air. We both start flinging

elements at each other. I land and that's when we hear a child's yell. I immediately, followed by Kris and Jamie, run into the nursery. We burst into

the room to find Lin crying over the fact that Travis had stolen her doll. Miguel was chasing Travis who was keeping it from him. That's when he

stops right in front of Yukiko.

"You give Lin back her doll now" she orders. Travis hands the doll back to Lin who stopped crying immediately. Rai looks at me helplessly.

"Rai it's okay. It happens" I chuckle. The gong sound and we hear a sigh. We turn to see Claire leaning on the side of the hallway.

"Guess we don't get to finish our match" she says. I shrug. Clay, Omi, and Jack walk into the hallway.

"Can you 4 guys watch the 4 toddlers while we go fix dinner?" Kris asks. The guys took down the hallway at the 4 toddlers and nervously nod their

heads. We chuckle and walk towards the kitchen.

"So reports on our kids" Kris says.

"Well Lin was good as usual. Miguel stuck up for both her and Yukiko today" I say.

"Like Yukiko would need protecting" Claire murmurs.

"Travis had some problems. He refused to play with the girls until I convinced him and just now the incident with the doll" I say.

"I'll have Clay talk to him" Jamie sighs.

"Don't worry Jamie I bet that if Miguel's twin had been a boy he would be just as bad" I assure her.

"If Miguel's twin had been a boy then Lin would be at boarding school" Kris jokes. We all chuckle.

"Yukiko may be a girl but when she wants to she can be one of the guys" I say.

"Reminds me of a certain girl who was stuck with 3 boys for 4 or so years" Claire chuckles. We all laugh as we enter the Kitchen and start to cook.

* * *

Me: Hey Kim why don't you and Rai take a vacation. I mean you 2 have been so over worked and need the time off.

Kim: Okay what's up?

Me: How about you, Rai, Kris, Omi, Clay, and Jamie all take vacations

Kris: Okay what are you hiding?

Me: Listen I'm going to be honest with you guys. It's either go on vacation from like chapter 5-15. Or be banished for that long.

All: VACATION!!!!!!

Me: Good now go. Haley, Scarlett, Chase, and I got it.

Haley: You have secrets about their kids don't you

Me: Yes but they don't find out until around chapter 15-18 so they had to leave.

Scarlett: I know the secrets

Haley: How do you know?

Scarlett: I helped her come up with some of them and also we talked about them in school.

Me & Haley & Scarlett: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
